Nono
|-|Nono= |-|Diebuster= |-|Higher-Dimension= Character Synopsis Nono is a simple and clumsy girl with a big dream: she wants to be a space pilot. And not just any space pilot, but one to rival "Nonoriri". It is through Lal'C (whom she impulsively dubs her onee-sama, or big sister) that Nono finally finds the means to make her dreams a reality. Possessing a bubbly personality and a near-endless supply of optimism, Nono seems to be a normal, if clumsy, country girl. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '''| '''5-A. 4-B 'via Inazuma Kick | '''Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Diebuster Name: Nono, Diebuster Gender: Female ''' '''Age: Tens of thousands years old Classification: Gynoid, Buster Machine, Mecha-Hybrid, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Piloting, Immortality (Type 1), Indomitable Will, Transformation | Reality Warping & Physics Manipulation (Can re-write the laws of physics), Lasers, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation via warp travel, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection, Summoning (Ability to control the fake Space Monsters for attack or gather up to form the planet-sized Diebuster mech), Absorption, Black Hole Manipulation (Can create and control black holes) and Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can BFR opposing attacks into an unknown dimension, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Can open up wormholes to absorb opposing attacks or to traverse large distances in a short time; aka FTL, Electricity Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Regeneration, Large Size (Type 5) | All of the above, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Large Size (Type 8), Entropy Manipulation, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(Killed a fake space monster, who's size was akin to that of a Mountain) | '''Large Planet Level '(Was able to oneshot a Cruser-Class Monster, who was a living planet with a mass akin to mars. Can actively destroy entire planets). 'Solar System Level '''via Inazuma Kick (Was able to split a Blackhole in two through her Inazuma Kick) | '''Universe Level+ '(Capable of preventing another Big Bang from destroying the entire universeand is stated to transcend all of Space-Time . One with all of The Universe, including across all Time and Space) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Can move at speeds of atleast .9998 C. Superior to machines that easily move and attack at these speeds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can travel through Warp Fields, which allows one to traverse the comos at vast speeds. Also capable of travelling these speeds through Wormholes) | 'Omnipresent '(Is one with all of existence, across all of Space and Time) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ '(Can lift monsters as hugh as The Fake Space Monster, who are similar in scale to mountains) | 'Class Y '(Capable of halting the movement of Earth itself) | 'Immeasurable '(Exists beyond Time) 'Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Can punt the fake space monser, who's size is similar to a mountain) | 'Large Planet Class '(Casually split a living planet of huge size with a mere kick) | 'Universal+ '(Can prevent the formation of another Big Bang. Stated to exist beyond Space and Time) 'Durability: Mountain Level '| 'Large Planet Level '| 'Universal+ ' 'Stamina: Virtually Limitless '(Has access to nearly limitless amount of energy and has a high capacity of stamina as a result of it) | 'Infinite ' '''Range: Extended Melee Range. Instellar to Galactic with abilities | Universal+ ' 'Intelligence: High '''(Can pilot mechas and has knowledge in the use of various technology) '''Weaknesses: Is unaware of her abilities, quite clumsy and naive | None Notable Versions: Nono | Diebuster | Transcendent Being ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Diebuster:' a huge robot with a total height of more than 10000 km, resembling the shape of Nono itself, created by combining all the cosmic monsters (artificial beings, protection systems) of the Solar System. Due to the reconstruction of the body can recover from the damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Beam installations'' - from the legs of Nono, 8 guns are firing, shooting a hail of lasers. They are also equipped with engines that can be used for additional acceleration. *''Lightning Kick'' - powerful, charged with energy, kick with two legs. *''Buster Beam'' - shoots a powerful energy ray from the hands, which can also be effectively used to cut objects of planetary size. *''Barrier'' - creates a force field around the body. *''Absorption'' is the ability to absorb massive energy attacks. *''Monster Control'' - Nono is able to control an innumerable number of artificial creatures that can be used to attack, protect or form massive objects from their bodies to seal the enemy inside them. *''Teleportation'' is the ability to enter the subspace for fast space travel at superluminal speeds. *''Spatial distortion'' - Nono can generate portals through which you can teleport objects (even the size of the planet) between different spaces, and send enemy attacks to some other plane. *''Micro-black holes'' - generates many micro-black holes that can overwrite physical space. Can be used for both attack and reconstruction of objects. *''Control Room'' - Nono creates giant hands that compress and neutralize objects, even such as black holes. Apparently, the palms are its projections, while she herself is in the observational (behind the space-time) room of multidimensional space. Thus, while holding the singularity in the palms, it can stop the reaction, which can cause a new Big Bang. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:OVA Characters Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Machines Category:Pilots Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gainax Category:Laser Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Blackhole Users Category:Absorbers Category:Gravity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Entropy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Hax Category:Light Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Buster Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2